


101 ways "Bare a Pop Opera" could have been different

by Broadwaylover101



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: This is a series of one-shots all about our favourite "Bare" characters. Mostly relating to Jason and Peter but with all the side characters thrown in. We all felt Jason deserved better, so why not give him the justice he deserved. Some are happy, some are fluff and some just aren't.
Relationships: Ivy Robinson & Peter Simmonds, Jason McConnell/Ivy Robinson, Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Matt Lloyd & Nadia McConnell, Matt Lloyd/Ivy Robinson, Matt Lloyd/Jason McConnell, Matt Lloyd/Peter Simmonds, Nadia McConnell & Ivy Robinson, Nadia McConnell/Peter Simmonds, Peter Simmonds/Original Male Character(s), Quinn Fabray/Jason McConnell, Sister Chantelle & Matt Lloyd, bare a pop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	101 ways "Bare a Pop Opera" could have been different

This is just a summary page because this might end up being a long series. But the goal is to upload a new one-shot every other day with different prompts. Perhaps my biggest challenge I'm taking on but I'm very excited to write the stories I feel deserved to be told. I hope you check them out and enjoy them.


End file.
